bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarayna (BZPRPG)
Zarayna is a Toa of Iron in the BZPRPG, and is played by Zarayna - Power of Sonics. Personality Zarayna could easily be classified as 'unsociable' or 'quiet'. For the most part he is cool and quiet, not one given to jokes. However when around his team or close friends, he relaxes, and becomes a bit more outgoing. Just a bit. Even before he lost his memory, he considered the Toa Code to be wrong, and used any loophole in it he could find. After his arrival in Aensetr Derrum and loss of memory, he didn't even know what the Toa code was, and simply avoided murder, although that was next to impossible. Powers Zarayna is a Toa of Iron, and is thus able to control, generate, and absorb all forms of metal and metallic protodermis. His Kanohi Kakama allows him to move at extremely fast speeds, something he uses to his advantage much of the time. As well, he possesses a backup mask in a Great Huna. His primary weapons, a pair of wrist-blades, are able to fire bolts of energy. In addition to that, his bow has the power to generate its own arrows. And last, his armor changes color from its default green and brown to match his surroundings. Abilities Zarayna is an expert assassin, gifted in stealth, agility, and speed. He is an expert shot with a bow, and is extremely skilled in close combat. However his small stature makes him look more weaker and more frail then he actually is. Like all Toa of Iron, Zarayna also possesses extreme endurance. History Zarayna was once a simple Toa, living peacefully with his team, doing good. Howevere, a demon infected him, half possessing him and driving him to madness. In a berserk rage he murdered his entire team and went into exile. It was rumored that during that time he murdered a Matoran village, destroyed a Toa fortress, and did many other equally terrible deeds. At one point he journeyed to Metru Nui for a currently unknown reason. He was recognized there, partly due to his size, and a Toa of Fire tried to arrest him. However Zarayna coldly killed him and a Matoran before Lhikan and the rest of his team could arrive. The rest of his history before his arrival in Aensetr Derrum is unknown, but once there, he was spotted by Rayzak, a Toa of Ice and a mad scientist, who captured him, training him as the perfect assassin. However, just as his training ended, Zarayna rebelled. He had been changed completely, with mottled brown and green armor replacing his orange and iron gray armor, and a bow and wristblades in place of his katana. Rayzak fought him and defeated him with psionics, leaving him for dead. However, Zarayna was not finished, and regained consciousness, although he had no memorry of what had happened. He was forced to work as an assassin over the next few weeks in order to survive. It all changed when the Matoran and Toa started a conflict, with him being caught in Bo-Kiri, the Toa Sphere, along with many Toa and Matoran snipers. He attacked a sniper, destroying his gun and pinning him. However Toa Spherus Thornak mistook him to be attempting to kill the Matoran, and fired at Zarayna's blade, destroying it and killing the Matoran in the process. Zarayna remade the weapon with his iron power and fired an arrow at Thornak, but it was blocked. He was about to switch to his Huna in order to kill as many snipers as possible, but Ambraxis attacked him, followed by the other Toa Spherus. This convinced Zarayna that the team was out of their minds, as they attacked him, while more and more Toa fell. He dueled them briefly, before disappearing. During this, he met two people who would be close friends of his in the times to come: Veef, Toa of gravity, and Mars, a Fe-Matoran. Both sides had to set aside their disagreement when The Shadow, the airship of Stronin, Toa of Iron and pirate, beamed them up. Once there, they decided to go back and try to rescue any Toa. Of course, they could not get along perfectly, and ended up arguing about the duty of protecting Matoran, with the Spherus firmly saying that their first duty was to protect Matoran, while Mars and Zarayna stated that the matoran were trying to kill the Toa, Mars vocalizing her anger at the Spherus's racism. Veef broke in, quickly ending it. At this time, Zarayna's few memories flooded him, memories of waking in the backallays of Bo-Kiri, of the few fragments of memories before that. Mars commented on the fact that he looked like he had seen a Makuta, and Zarayna, deciding not to tell her about his past, merely said that perhaps he had before dropping the subject. Relationships Zarayna is rather disdainful of the Toa Spherus, believing them to be fools. He has, however, become close friends with both Mars and Veef. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)